pjhobbitfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bilbo Baggins
|title1 = Bilbo Baggins|gender = Male|age = 50 (primary timeline) 111 (present-day timeline)|home = Bag End (formerly) Rivendell (formerly) Erebor (formerlY)|species = Hobbit|hair = Brown (formerly) Grey|allies = Thorin Oakenshield, Balin, Gandalf, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bombur, Gimli, Frodo Baggins, Thranduil, Bard, Tauriel, Legolas Greenleaf, Bain, Sigrid, Tilda|enemies = Azog, Smaug, Smeagol/Gollum, Sauron, Bolg, Orcs, Warg Matriarch, spiders of Mirkwood, Master of Lake-town, Thranduil (briefly), Alfrid Lickspittle|minions = Hamfast Gamgee|eye = Green|skin = Fair|family = |profession = Burglar in Thorin's company|lotr_debut = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring|hobbit_debut = The Hobbit:An Unexpected Journey|actor = Martin Freeman (young) Ian Holm (older) |image1 = BOFABilboSeesLegolas.png|powers_and_abilities = Invisibility Sword fighting Rock-throwing The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies|dislikes = Thorin being stubborn, the arkenstone, fighting, war, the suffering of others, lives lost, when others don't have a home, Frodo having to carry the One Ring, dwarves (formerly), wolves, wargs, orcs|likes = Family, nature, comfortable existence, a good book, full pantry, his friends, Thorin, singing, the dwarves}} Bilbo Baggins 'is the main protagonist and titular character of of Peter Jackson's ''The Hobbit film series. Originally just a hobbit lad who often went on mini adventures throughout the Shire, Bilbo becomes a member of Thorin's company and earns the respect of his leader Thorin after he saved his life from Azog the Defiler and the Orcs Bilbo is a a member of the '''Baggins family and Thorin and Company 'and descends from the 'Grubb, [[Chubb family|'Chubb']], [[Took clan|'Took']], and Boffins family. Background Personality and Traits Bilbo, raised by both of his hobbit parents, was connected with the earth like most of the Hobbits. For the first thing he wants to do when he gets home, is plant the acorn and watch it grow into a tree. Baggins Vs. Took side Bilbo conflicts between both the "Baggins half" and his "Took half'. As a child , Bilbo was a dreamer and often adventurous. According to Gandalf, Bilbo used to disobey his parents by staying out late and believing that Elves inhabited the Shire's woods. However, as Bilbo grew up, he began becoming his father more than his mother. However, his mother's personality was still inside of him. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Bilbo is fifty years old and significantly looks younger than his book counterpart. He had brown curly hair and green eyes. Possessions * Sting * Thror's Map * The Arkenstone * Walking Stick * Pipe: '''Bilbo had a pipe in the beginning of the film, ''An Unexpected Journey. ''He is outside smoking until Gandalf disturbs his quiet relaxing period. However, he does not have it for the rest of the film series due to forgetting it back in the Shire. Powers and Abilities * '''Invisibility: When he had the One Ring, Bilbo was able to disappear and hide both friends and enemies alike * Multilingual: 'Bilbo can understand other species' languages. For instance, he understands Elven language due to being taught it at a young age. As he grew older, Bilbo grew fluent in the language, and even tought Frodo Baggins and Frodo's best friend, Samwise Gamgee. Also, when he had the ring on, he could understand dark creatures speaking to one another due to the fact the ring was evil itself. he used it to hear the spiders conversing to one another. Early life ''An Unexpected Journey Prologue Bilbo lives in Bag End with his nephew, Frodo Baggins. One day, Bilbo reminiscents back to when he was young and begins to write in the Red Book of Westmarch. Frodo one morning looks to see his uncle writing down in the story book while handing him the party invitation responses. As Frodo attempts to read the book, Bilbo quickly closes it and that it is not ready for reading. After questioning what the letters are, Frodo responds that they are letter responses to Bilbo's 111th birthday party. Happily remembering it was today, Frodo reminds him that the Sackville-Bagginses would rather they ask him in person; something of which Bilbo is not happy about. He begins hiding all of the golden treasures on account of what happened when Lobelia Sackville-Baggins tried to stuff her pockets with Bilbo's silver spoons. Frodo tells Bilbo that the other hobbits find him "odd" and "unsociable". However, Bilbo dismisses the idea and asks a suspicious Frodo to put a sign that reads, "No admittance, except on party business." When Bilbo comes out, Frodo asks if Gandalf will come late, but Bilbo doubts that the wizard wouldn't be late and "miss a chance to lit up his whizpoppers" and promises that Gandalf will give quite the show. Frodo notifies Bilbo he is going to Eastfarthing Woods, as Bilbo sits down and smokes, remembering his younger days. Reunited with Gandalf The Desolation of Smaug (2013) The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) After learning that Bolg is leading an army from the north and Thorin and the dwarves are heading into a trap, Bilbo offers to go. Gandalf refuses and says that they will see him coming and will kill Bilbo. However, the hobbit insists that no one will see him, while intending to use the Ring to travel to Ravenhill. Gandalf sees Bilbo's intentions of using the Ring and refuses to allow Bilbo to go. The Hobbit says that he isn't asking Gandalf to allow it. He goes to the corner where no one can see him and places the Ring on his finger. Relationships Family *Belladonna Took (mother) *Bungo Baggins (father) Friends/Allies Enemies Family tree '''Notes * Solid lines denote blood parent-child relationships * Dashed lines denote marriage, adoption relationships and relationships that result in offspring * † denotes the deceased * Frodo Baggins was adopted by Bilbo after Frodo's parents died in the Brandywine River. Gallery Quotes Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * There has been no specific term for the name Bilbo. * It has been suggested that the name "Bilbo" is derived from the Spanish word, "Bilbao, translating to "sword". Also, it is referred to from "bil" and "ba, making the words "both military blades. Character notes * Bilbo has a tendency to twitch his nose. * By the time of The Desolation of Smaug, Bilbo is fifty-one years old * Bilbo is a terrible liar. * Has been told that he is a good cooker, as Dwalin complimented that Bilbo made "very good food." (The Desolation of Smaug) |-| Source material = Inspiration * Bilbo is based on the character of the same name from The Hobbit by J. R. R. Tolkien. ** He has some elements of Roac the Raven, such as announcing to the others that Smaug is dead and warning Thorin of the oncoming army of the enemy. Book Vs. Film |-| Production Notes = Production Notes * The role was specifically written for Martin Freeman. * Adam Brown originally auditioned for the role of Bilbo, but later got the role of Ori instead. * Originally, Bilbo was going to have a small conversation with Gandalf shortly after Thorin's death. However, Peter Jackson decided to make them have non-verbal communication. * David Tennent was rumored to be considered the role, but this rumor was proven false. * Daniel Radcliffe, Shia LaBeouf, James McAvoy, Ethan Arkin and Tobey Maguire were considered for the role of Bilbo Baggins |-| Prop Notes = Costume Notes * When Bilbo is older, he wears a red waistcoat and there are red flowers behind himFile:109HolmBilboThinking. Sixty years earlier, Young Bilbo is wearing a yellow waistcoat and there are yellow flowers behind him 110GoodMorn.jpg * Bilbo's yellow waistcoat is similar to the one that Merry had worn in The Lord of the Rings trilogy * In the beginning, Bilbo wore green, red, yellow and brown, which usually associate with nature, something hobbits connect with. However, by the end of the series, he has a blue coat on with a mithril shirt Thorin gave him, signifying his status as a traveller and a warrior. Prop Notes * Bilbo's sword, Sting has similar shape to Orcrist. |-| Other notes = Other Notes * Bilbo is referred to by his first name by Thorin four times: ** The first time is when Thorin orders Bilbo to pull a lever that would release water on Smaug. ** A second time telling Bilbo to run. ** The third time when Bilbo and Thorin are reunited on Ravenhill. ** The fourth and final time when Thorin is dying on Ravenhill and Bilbo coming to his side. * He has used the one Ring only six times throughout the trilogy: -1st - to escape Gollum in the Goblins' caves. -2nd - to escape the spiders. -3rd - to help Thorin and the rest of the Company to escape from Thranduil's cells. -4th - to hide from Smaug's sight after his awakening. -5th - to avoid being eaten by Smaug, running from Smaug's fire breath. -6th - to travel from Dale to Ravenhill, to tell Thorin about Azog's trap. * Bilbo cries a total of five times in the series: ** He almost cries once in The Desolation of Smaug, where he is appalled from after the fact that he brutally murdered a baby spider due to the One Ring’s influence. ** He cries three times in The Battle of the Five Armies: ** The first time was after the Battle of the Five Armies when Thorin dies, and Bilbo begins crying for real. ** The second time was during Thorin’s Fíli and Kíli’s funeral ** A third and final time, he nearly cries while saying goodbye to his friends * Bilbo later cries in The Fellowship of the Ring, where he tells Frodo that he is sorry for bearing the One Ring on his part. Goofs * Even though it was spring when Bilbo returned, he's wearing winter attire. (The Battle of the Five Armies Appearances Films * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (indirectly mentioned) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Books * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''tie-in books ** ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles: Creatures & Characters ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Official Movie Guide ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: The Movie Storybook ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: The World of Hobbits ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Visual Companion Games * LEGO: The Hobbit (non-canonical appearance) References Category:Male Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Hobbit Individuals Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Hobbits